Where's Usa-chan?
by eternaldance22
Summary: One day Honey runs into the host club room saying that he lost Usa-chan. All the hosts look everywhere but have no luck finding honey's beloved stuffed bunny! But later that day a mysterious girl is discovered sleeping next to Honey. Could she have anything to do with Usa-chan's disappearance? HoneyxOc or MorixOc. I still haven't decided yet who she'll end up with yet!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**This fanfic is a great idea I had this morning while I was taking a shower. I know I am working on another story right know, but I just had to write this! I think I will keep this fanfic short by writing only two or three chapters. Or who knows? I could turn it into a whole big series. I haven't really decided that yet. XD **

**Please review! 3**

* * *

"Takashi! Takashi!" "I can't find Usa-chan anywhere!" Honey wailed while running into music room three.

All of the hosts turned to look at him. It was just before club hours, so none of the ladies had arrived yet. All of the hosts had already gotten changed into their cosplay outfits for today's theme which was american sports.

Mori leaned down and in one of his quiet firm voices said, "Mistkuni, please calm down and just tell me where you last had it."

"I don't know Takashi, I can't remember!" Honey exclaimed bursting into tears again.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai we'll find it," Haruhi said while kneeling down to Honey's level.

"Yeah, Honey-sempai," Hikaru said, and then Karou finished his sentence with "Don't worry."

"That's right men!" exclaimed Tamaki. "It's time for embark on mission: Let's find Usa-chan." "We will not stop into we find him." "Right men?"

"Yes, sir!" All the hosts yelled while saluting Tamaki. Well, except for Haruhi and Kyoya, who really never buy into any of the host king's antics.

Kyoya looked down at his watch, and said, "I guess we still have enough time to find it and be back in the room by the time our guests arrive, so I guess I am in."

"I guess I'll go too!" Haruhi said a little annoyed but in truth she really did want to help Honey find his precious Usa-chan. She didn't like seeing her sempai so down.

* * *

All the hosts split up and searched throughout all of ouran high school, but none of them had any luck in finding Honey's beloved Usa-chan. They all came back looking defeated and Honey was still crying heavily and was even more upset then when they left.

"What if I never find Usa-chan!" Honey yelled while all the hosts were walking into the club room.

"Well, we can't worry about that right now, our guests will be here any minute." Kyoya said calmly.

"But…But," Honey stuttered.

"Don't worry Honey-sempai!" "After club activities we will continue looking for your bunny , so don't worry!" Haruhi said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Mori stated.

Then Mori looked down at Honey and could tell that this whole situation had tired him out greatly, so he looked at Kyoya and said, "Kyoya will you please excuse Mistkuni from today's club activities?" "He looks tired from all of this and I want to put him down for a nap."

Kyoya looked down at the distraught and tired Honey and then said, "Well, I will allow it for today, seeing how greatly this has affected him."

He probably wouldn't even be able to entertain anyone today, he is so down, and that wouldn't be good for the club anyway, thought Kyoya.

Mori walked off to one of the rooms next to the host club and put Mistkuni down for his nap on a huge couch. Honey fell asleep rather quickly and once he did Mori left the room.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

**-Usa-chan's Pov-**

I woke up in the middle of the floor in one of the host club dressing rooms. I remembered that Honey that taken me in here with him but must have forgotten me. It made me really sad whenever he did that.

I crawled over to the side of the room near a mirror. Wait! CRAWLED! I can't crawl! Let alone move at all! But then I looked up into the mirror that I had crawled next to and realized what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, is that really me?" Someone exclaimed in a cute voice.

Then I realized that voice had to have been mine because no one else was in the room. Wow, I can talk too!

Then I looked back up into the mirror to study this new image of myself. I had straight light pink hair that fell to my shoulders, and dark brown eyes that almost looked black if you really stared at then. Then I looked down and noticed all I was wearing was a pink bra and underwear, and I blushed.

Um, that's never happened before. I think this is called being embarrassed. I don't know why i would i feel embarrassed though? I mean as a stuffed bunny i never wore clothes, but i guess that's expected for a stuffed animal.

I scurried around the room, desperately looking for something to cover myself with, when I found it. I found an extra ouran girls uniform that the hosts club must have had as a spear. I quickly put it on.

Then I realized I should probably go find Honey, he probably misses me a lot.

"Poor Honey! I said sadly. "Don't worry I will find you!" I exclaimed while hearing that cute voice that again must have been mine.

I really like my voice! I hope Honey does too!

Then I started walking down the ouran hall way. When I saw a door coming up I opened it and peeked my head in. I saw Honey sleeping on a large couch.

"Oh, he must be talking his nap." I said quietly trying not to wake him.

Well I always nap with him so I think I should just do that until he wakes up.

And with that I slipped under the blanket that Honey was sleeping under being careful not to wake him. Thankfully the new me was tinny and short, so I could fit next to him on the big couch. I put his arm over me and with that I fell asleep.

**-End of Usa-chan's Pov-**

* * *

Host club had just ended and everyone was cleaning up.

"Don't you think we should go wake up Honey-sempai so we can continue looking for Usa-chan?" Haruhi asked being thoughtful.

"Yeah." Mori stated.

"Yes let us all go wake up Honey-sempai, so we can continue our search," exclaimed Tamaki.

All the host club members followed Mori to the room where Honey was sleeping. When they opened the doors the first thing they all saw was Honey sleeping with his arm around some cute girl wearing an ouran uniform.

"What!" All the hosts club members even Mori screamed in surprise.

* * *

**I would like to apoligize to all my fans that enjoyed reading this chapter because it might take me a few days to update this. SORRY! I have another fanfic that i am busy working on right now called Ootori's Heir, and i want to update that first. You should check it out!**

**Warning: Ootori's Heir is rated T, unlike this one which is rated k+ for younger audiences.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB SERIES. **

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR! LOVE YOU BISCO HITORI!**

**Please Review!**

**Sorry that it took me a couple of days to update, this was a hard chapter to write. But finally here is the second chapter to Where's Usa-chan.**

* * *

**Usa-chan's Pov**

The host club and I were all now sitting in the club room. No one was really talking, but they were all staring at me. I didn't like all the attention, so to avoid eye contact I decided to just look into the tea cup they gave me. I could tell none of them believed anything I had told them earlier. I bet most of them think I'm either an obsessed fan girl or a crazy person, and I can't blame them. Not every day does a stuffed bunny turn into a human girl, well hardly ever, but I guess I didn't think of that before. I can't believe that I thought that if I just told them the truth, they would believe me.

I guess I must have been in some fantasy world, because that's definitely not what happened. I thought.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**Just a little bit earlier…**

I was sleeping when I heard a frightening noise. It woke me and caused me to fall off the couch i was sleeping on in shock.

I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oww!" I said, rubbing my side. What was that?

Honey had also been woken up from his nap, and was rubbing his eyes to see what was going on.

Once he was completely awake, he got up off the sofa and skipped over to the group of shocked looking host members.

"Hi everybody, how was host club today?" He asked innocently.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before a petite feminine looking host with brown hair said something.

Wait! I think I remember overhearing before that she is a girl but has to dress as a boy.

"Ah, it went good Honey-sempai." She said.

"The more important question is do you know her sempai?" Two twin hosts said in perfect unison, both pointing at me.

Honey turned to look at me and then turned back towards the hosts with a confused expression on his face.

"No I don't think so, why do want to know?" He asked.

Oh, no! Why didn't I think about this sooner? Oh course Honey doesn't recognize me! I thought nervously.

"We want to know Honey-sempai because when we came in to wake you up that girl was sleeping next to you!" Kyoya pointed out.

"What? Really!?" Honey exclaimed.

He then turned to a tall host with dark hair that looked sort of familiar to me.

Oh wait isn't he Honey cousin? Oh, yeah how could i forget! His name's Mori and Honey goes almost everywhere with him. I thought.

"Is Kyoya-chan telling the truth Takashi?" He asked Mori.

"Yeah." Mori stated simply.

Finally, i decided to speak up, trying no to let my shyness get the better of me.

"I walked over to all of them and said, "I know this might seem weird, but I was sleeping with him because I am Usa-chan!

Then I gently pulled Honey into a hug and said, "I missed you so much Honey! I was so sad when you left me in the dressing room this morning. I don't like it when you do that!"

"What!?" All the hosts exclaimed.

I am kind of getting tired of them saying that all the time! I thought.

The twin hosts started cracking up.

If I am remembering correctly, I think their names are Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What's so funny?" I asked completely serious. "I know it is hard to believe, but it's the truth!"

They both laughed even harder.

"That is the worst cover up I have ever heard of." Laughed the twin host who I guessed was Hikaru.

The last of the hosts had finally been snapped out of shock by the twin's laughter. One of them with blonde hair and purple eyes, who I think was named Tamaki walked over to me and took my hand in his, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It is extremely rude to make fun of a princess under any circumstance.

Yay! I was right! Their names were Hikaru and Kaoru. Good going Usa-chan! I thought.

Finally I was able to pull my hand out from Tamaki's. "You're kind of weird." I said not intending to hurt him, but I didn't like the attention he was giving me. Then to my surprise he crawled over to a corner and looked really depressed.

Then a scary host with glasses whose name was slipping my mind said, "I can't believe i am saying this, but i have to agree with Tamaki on this one! We don't want to be rude to any young lady that goes to this school. So why don't we all go back to the club room, have some tea, and let her explain herself."

It seemed that all the hosts agreed to this, so all of us started walking into the club room.

"Does he do that a lot?' I asked innocently, pointing to the Tamaki, who was still sitting looking depressed in a corner.

The host that I knew was secretly a girl walking next to me said, "Sadly, yes he does." "My name is Haruhi by the way!"

I really like her. She seems really nice! I thought

"Hi!" "It's nice to meet you Haruhi!"

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

There has to be a way for me to convince them, that I am telling the truth. I thought desperately.

Finally, the host with the black glasses writing in a tiny black notebook, whose name I still couldn't recall said, "My name is Kyoya Ootori, will you please tell us what your real name is?"

I was shy by nature and this host Kyoya scared me so much he sent shivers up my spin.

"Well aren't you going to tell us…? Kyoya asked coldly, scaring me again with his cold voice. I knew I had to reply, but the words were getting stuck in my throat.

Then the host Haruhi who had introduced herself to me earlier said, "Kyoya-sempai don't be so harsh, you're scaring the girl!"

Finally I looked up from my tea cup and smiled at Haruhi.

"Thanks Haruhi," I said. "Your so kind and pretty!" I can't believe none of your guests have figured out you're a girl yet!"

All the hosts including Haruhi froze for a second.

"A girl!" "What are you talking about?" "Haruhi's not a girl!" Tamaki said while nervously laughing.

"But she is!" I answered back.

Haruhi then signed and said, "It is no use sempai. It seems she already knows."

* * *

Then is hit me.

I finally know how I can convince them that I'm Usa-chan! I thought. I'll just tell them stuff that no one else would know, unless they were with them all the time.

Then one of the twins pointed at me and asked, "But how does SHE know?"

"I know because I really am Usa-chan!" I answered back angrily. "Honey was holding me, when you all were talking about it!"

"That's impossible there is no way that you are Usa-chan!" They yelled back angrily.

"I can prove it!" I exclaimed.

"How?" The twins asked skeptically.

"I can tell you something that no one, but Usa-chan would know!"

"Ok, like what?" They asked challenging me.

"Last night before Honey went to bed he read a book."

"Yeah! I did she's right! Maybe she really is Usa-chan, I mean it would make sense because Usa-chan's missing. Honey exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't get so sucked into what's she is saying Honey-sempai anyone could have guessed that!" Hikaru said.

"What book did he read?" Kaoru asked me. "She her try and guess that." Hikaru said.

I smiled and then stated, "He read the American children's classic Alice in wonderland last night and really enjoyed it."

**-End of Usa-chan's Pov-**

* * *

"That's right!" "No one else not even Takashi would have known that! You really are Usa-chan! Honey said while hugging her and spinning her all around the room.

At first all the hosts were lost for words, but then some finally spoke up.

"I can't believe it! She wasn't lying she is really Honey-sempai's stuffed bunny?" The twins said stuttering.

"Yeah, I guess she has proven she is not lying, but how did it happen?" Kyoya said while still trying to calculate how this was even possible.

Around that time Usa-chan's and Honey's laughing and spinning had come to a stop, and she said, "I don't know how it happened but isn't it great!"

"Yeah!" Honey yelled. "Now we can play games together, and talk together. We can even eat cake together!

"Wait, a minute you too!" Kyoya said. "I just thought of something." Won't it be a bit weird if a random girl starts going to our school with no explanation?

"Oh yeah that would be weird!" "I mean eventually people are going to be asking who she is and we can't just say she is Usa-chan Honey's stuffed bunny, can we." Haruhi added.

"Well then what do I do?" Usa-chan said, starting to get a little worried.

"An old friend!" Mori suddenly stated.

"What?" Usa-chan and all the hosts except Honey asked confused.

"Oh, that's a great idea Takashi!" Honey said understanding what Takashi was getting at.

"Why doesn't Usa-chan pretend to be an old friend of Takashi and me, who is staying at our house?"

"Yeah." Takashi stated.

Trying to be a part of the conversation, Tamaki said, "That's a great idea men! Now I have two daughters!"

"I agree that is a good idea!" Kyoya said, "But we can't just call her Usa-chan." "We should come up with a formal name for her."

* * *

"Do I really have to change my name?" Usa-chan asked.

"Well, it is for the best if you do." Kyoya replied.

"Ok." Usa-chan said, sounding a little down.

"Sorry you have to change your name Usa-chan, but is there any name you would like us to call you?"

"Um, I don't really know" Usa-chan answered.

"Then we will have to choose one for her!" Tamaki proclaimed still trying to be a part of the conversation.

"How about Mika?" "That's a cool name!" The twins asked.

Um, I am not sure Mika sounds that good! Honey said. "What about Usagi-chan?"

"No that is too close to Usa-chan." Replied Kyoya.

"How about Asa? Haruhi asked.

"I don't really like that name, sorry!" Usa-chan replied.

"Hitomi?" Mori asked.

"I love that name!" Usa-chan said while smiling. "What does it mean?"

"Beautiful Virtue." Mori said.

Usa-chan smiled at him.

"What about a last name? Kyoya asked.

What about Higurashi? Honey asked. "That sounds good with Hitomi?

"Well, we don't have any students going to ouran right now with that last name so I guess it will work."

Do you like it Usa-chan? All the hosts asked.

"Hitomi Higurashi?" "No, I don't like it. I love it!" "Thanks you guys!"

* * *

**Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter! It was really hard to write for some odd reason. Oh, and as you can see the name i received the most PMs and reviews for was Hitomi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**P.S: Hitomi Higurashi is just the name she will be using around other ouran people, but when the host club is alone with her they'll still call her Usa-chan.**


End file.
